


Tickle torture

by Unclejack2007



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclejack2007/pseuds/Unclejack2007
Summary: Gabriella visits her favorite uncle, gets jealous of his lovers, then gets more than she bargained for.
Kudos: 10





	Tickle torture

Tickle torture

'Hey...' the voice on the phone began.  
This how request calls always started. Jack had figured out this much about his sister long ago.  
'Umm, I need to be out and about a long time today and Gabbie has been missing you. Think she could come hang with you a while today?'

Gabbie, or Gabriella was Jack's niece. A carbon copy of Haley, Jack's sister, when Haley was that same age.  
Gabbie was a little thing. Thin and long, with long light brown hair, braces, and petite glasses that made her look both slightly bookish and cute.

""Yeah, sure"" jack replied. ""Gabbie is always welcome. It's just me here this afternoon so no problem at all.""  
Jack continued on then added ""you mind dropping her off?""  
Jack could have picked her up or Gabbie could walk over they lived close enough, jack however, wanted to keep Haley from over asking, once she got going she notoriously overstepped boundries.

'Sure... 20 minutes?' Haley answered.  
""See you then"" Jack answered and the line disconnected.

Jack was working from home and did a quick scan of the living room. Nothing seemed too out of place or inappropriate.  
Jack was single and entertained an eclectic assortment of female company. One week it was a female friend that liked rape play, another it was one that liked gloryholes.  
None of these were keeper girlfriends but they satisfied a perverse curiosity he had in human sexuality.  
And ohh the stories he could tell...

'Hi Uncle Jack' Gabbie sang out as she breezed though the front door and strode straight over to give him a hug.  
Jack was easily regarded as the favorite uncle. Always a goofball at birthday parties, willing to help with school projects, horsey rides, water balloons, tickle torture. You name it.  
The best and worst as far as Gabbie was concerned was when he would yell ""Anaconda"" she'd squeal in terror and delight and then make a frantic scramble to get away which never worked.  
Either on the couch or a take down to the floor wherever she stood. Uncle Jack would hug Gabbie or whomever, sometimes even grown ups. 

He'd wrestle you down till you were the little spoon and his legs would wrap around yours, and one hand would lock in both wrists and raise them over your head and stretch you out. Then the worst part but sort of the best part was the other free hand would lightly wiggle down the wrist and tickle all the way down to the arm pit again making you squeal.  
Gabbie didnt even mind really that he got a few handfuls of Boob, well the Boob place, even though she didn't have any really.  
Then Uncle Jack would continue down the rib cage making you squirm and howl and pant and do your best to get free. You never got free.  
Still the worst or best was yet to come. Once Uncle Jack's hand got to Gabbie's hip it would jump down to one knee and clamp on. Soo ticklish... it was maddening.  
But it didn't stop there. The terrorizing hand would squeeze and find all the most tickly spots up the leg squeezing and sending the delicious horrible incredible feelings up her leg to her spine. Then his hand would skip back up to her arm pit or he would kiss her neck and blow on it.  
Then the hand would be back at her leg, well let's be honest, inner thigh.  
Just below the private part.  
And Uncle Jack would announce in a booming voice ""horse bite"" and make a big squeezy squeeze and flick the tendon right at the bottom of Gabbies crotch that was like plucking a guitar string under tension. God the tickle and the feeling and the warmth and the jumbly nerves this made was just too much.  
Some part of her also was aware that Uncle Jack's thing was usually pressing into her bottom about this time and it made her feel weird and unsettled and awkward and curious and... good. 

She would admit this to no one, but she liked pressing her bottom into the pokey part when he did this. It made the tickle torture feel extra wicked and she knew it felt wrong but it made her feel good in a confusing sort of way.  
It had been a month or more since he last did this and she thought maybe he wasnt going to do it again.  
She had been over at Uncle Jack's house and he had yelled Anaconda on the couch just as she was getting up. Her glass of water went flying and he didn't even care.  
He just latched on and stretched her out, then started attacking her until she yelled she was going to pee when he was giving her horse bites only he didn't heed the warning. And she couldn't help herself. The feeling was just too tickly and she started to pee. She was embarrassed but there was no time to do anything and she was out of breath and it happened so fast. She thought it would make him stop but he just breathed hot breath into the hair on her neck and squeezed her tighter and moved his hand up all the way.  
All the way to her private spot.  
And pressed into the middle part, right where her most private part was and pressed in and then sawed his fingers back and forth super fast. Even though it was wet on her stretch shorts from where she just let out pee accidentally, he still touched it and her and did this new tickle thing and it short circuited her young brain. It felt so....  
It felt like electricity.  
A good kind if there was such a thing.

Gabbies mouth froze in a silent O and her torso flexed and tried to double over but Uncle Jack's hold on her kept her stretched out and the hand just kept going in a blur and she couldn't help herself. She peed and peed and pressed her bottom into his dirty boner and then she started shaking and still he wouldn't stop until glaring white waves washed over her and she spasmed a bunch of times until the feeling went away.  
She didnt notice him stopping she just regained her senses to notice him giving her a big warm hug and kissing her ear and whispering ""good girl"" over and over in her ear. It felt like the warmest happiest, loveliest feeling in the world and she didnt want it to end as the fuzzy electric feeling just fizzled and cracked all over in her young body.

""There's folded towels on top of the washing maching"" he whispered in her ear. ""Go shuck out of your wet clothes and leave them on the floor by the washer, then hop in the shower. I'll get your things washed and dried."" Uncle Jack continued and patted her bottom while getting up to go get a towel to clean up her glass of water.  
That was a while ago now,  
and it was the most crazy, horrifying, amazing, thing Uncle Jack had done so far.  
Gabbie was privately devastated that he hadn't talked about it since or tickled her again.

The only other thing that came close was just a week or two after the pee incident when he had done an Anaconda on her mom, his sister.  
He didn't grab her boobs or squeeze her crotch right on the private part but just watching him do that to another grown up, especially her mom. And her screeches telling him to stop did something in Gabbies insides.  
Made them flip floppy and squishy and warm. Like she wasnt supposed to be watching but she couldn't peel her eyes away.  
Haley yelled at him to stop and she was serious and angry but powerless to do anything about it.  
It was like he was just doing it to her, against her will, and it made her feel so funny to watch and she wanted to keep watching. Wanted him to do it more.

Even when he gave her a horse bite and mom really went crazy and squirmed to get away and Gabbie felt embarrassed for her and felt sympathetic towards her knowing exactly what tickle torture she was going through. Still Gabbie wanted him to keep going. Wanted to see him rub her boobs. Ached for him to squeeze his hand on moms privates.

All of that was for the moment forgotten as she gave Uncle Jack a big hug.

""Hey goggles"" Uncle Jack greeted Gabbie. How's things?  
'Fine' Gabbbie answered. 'It's almost summer vacation and I cannot wait.'  
""Yeah? What are you going to do all summer"" Uncle Jack wanted to know. He did this while looking at her. Not idly making conversation while doing some other grown up thing like reading email or making a note. This was one of the things she loved about Uncle Jack. He gave you all his attention, like you mattered more than anything.  
God she wanted him to yell anaconda.

They chit chatted and she rummaged the fridge for snacks and a drink. Uncle Jack always had good stuff to drink. Lemonade and fruit juice and chocolate milk. Yum.  
Gabbie headed for the hallway to use the bathroom but as she got to the door she heard Uncle Jack call out.  
""Sorry hun, that one is broken, we have to go to the hardware store in a bit for a new flippy thing. Just use the one in my master bath.""  
'Okay' Gabbie said over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall.  
Jack got lost in the spreadsheet he was working on on his laptop and hadn't noticed that Gabbie stayed gone an extraordinary long time. It wasnt till she heard her small voice call out to him that he looked up from his work.  
'Uncle Jack?'  
He strolled down the hallway to investigate.  
Sitting on the bed was Gabbie, one hand locked in a handcuff that was locked onto the headboard of the bed. She looked a little embarrassed.  
'I umm, didnt think it was real. I thought it was like the play handcuffs that you can twist and make come loose' Gabbie rambled trying to explain her predicament.  
""Nope"" Jack laughed at her discomfort. ""That's the genuine article"". He laughed a little, and mimed the padding of his pockets and wondered out loud what he did with the key.  
He was in no hurry to free her, actually enjoying her unease. Not in a sexual way really but it was a little funny. And come to think of it, slightly taboo. Her on his bed, like this. Last nights games flash backing in his head.

'So why do you have handcuffs on your bed Uncle Jack?'  
'Do you do dirty stuff with your girlfriend or something'

""What would you know about dirty stuff princess?""

'I know stuff' Gabbie retorted. 'I'm not a kid you know.'  
Just her saying that betrayed her attempt at grownupness.

""Eh, There's things..."" Jack paused for a second, actually looking for the key now,  
""That are part of grown up sexuality"" he continued.  
""That you won't understand yet.""

Being trapped and then talked down to like a kid, something Uncle Jack almost never did. He always talked to her and all the other kids like they were equals, usually anyway, made her somehow defiant and a little spiteful.  
Maybe a little jealous that Uncle Jack played anaconda with his girlfriend instead of her.  
Whatever the reason, it made Gabbie lash out.

'I understand you like to touch little girls between their legs.'

Jack paused but didn't otherwise react.

Gabbie all the sudden lost her nerve and felt even more trapped. 

Jack found the key in the nightstand drawer right next to her. It was there the whole time she realized, and felt stupid for not checking.

Jack held the key up in front of her hovered it just in front of her nose.  
His voice took a different edge to it. It felt like taunting.  
""You didn't like it?""  
Gabbie didn't say anything.  
""Hmmm?"" ""Cat got your tongue Gabs?""  
The key still waving in front of her.  
She quickly grabbed for it, Uncle Jack just dropped it and it fell before he or hand swiped across where it would have been. Then he caught it with the other hand as something of a show. A subtle message that he was moves ahead of her. Always would be, seemed to be the message.  
And that laugh. This was a side of Uncle Jack little Gabbie hadn't seen before. She felt like she was peeking behind the curtain of something.

""You didn't like it?"" Uncle Jack repeated and pinched her pokey little nipple in her tank top for emphasis.  
Gabbie tried to slap away his hand but it was gone before hers got there.  
She made to dart for the door indignant like.  
Only the handcuff caught her at an awkward off balance moment and she fell back towards the bed and righted herself.  
""No, no, no little mouse"" jack purred. ""You want to swim in the deep side of the pool... Okay... swim"".

'What do you want?' Gabbie was pouting a little. She did not like this game anymore.  
Jack put a finger under her chin, lifted it till she was looking him in the eye.  
""I want you to answer me"" he began.  
""You didn't like it?""

""Like what?"" Gabbie's addled mind truly wasnt keeping up. This was too much crazy for her to process. She felt small and dumb. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she wasn't sure why but it felt like she needed to cry and embarrassment and shame washed over her.

Uncle Jack gently wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. And repeated himself and added a little more clarification.  
""You didn't like it when I masturbated your pussy till you peed on the floor?""

All the sudden Gabbies cheeks flushed hot and she was super self conscience.  
She looked down at the floor silently.

Jack put his fingers below her chin and lifted her chin back up and made her look at him. But he didnt talk. He just leaned in and gave Gabbie a light kiss on the lips.

Butterflies burst inside her belly. This was not a uncle kiss. It wasnt a French kiss, but it was not the peck on a cheek either.

""Yes or no?""  
Gabbie just blinked at him. Unsure of anything.

""You liked it, or you didn't like it?"" And he leaned in and kissed her again. A little harder this time.

'Liked' Gabbie whispered. Unable to look at him when he pulled back. But she had said it.

""Okay then"" Uncle Jack clapped once loudly and stepped onto the bed like he was climbing stairs, and grabbed Gabbies free wrist on his way.  
This totally threw Gabbie for a loop. The rollercoaster of emotions making her dizzy trying to keep up.  
Uncle Jack walked across his bed and leaned down dragging Gabbie bodily across the bed  
Then he clasped her other wrist into the handcuff on the other side of the headboard. 

""What are you doing?"" Gabbie wanted to know, slightly panicky.

Jack stood up on the bed straddled her and sat down on her hips. You said your not a kid anymore... so clearly you don't want to be treated like one.

'Wait...' Gabbie tried to get some leverage.

Uncle Jack didnt give her any warning but stated tickling her ribs and underarms and Gabbie squealed.  
""Stop, no, no..."" was all she was able to get out between breaths. Her attempts to wiggle free thwarted by his sitting on her and her arms, her too small arms stretched across the queen bed.  
Jack relented and let her catch her breath. And Gabbie's emotions flicked like a light switch from scared and confused to warm and loved in an instant.  
Then unexpectedly Uncle Jack pulled up her tank top and her training bra and exposed her smallish boobs and leaned in and started sucking on the right nipple, then moved over to the left.  
Gabbie didn't know what to say or do. Bit she still felt warm and liquid and wondered if this was what uncle jack did with his girlfriends in here.  
Uncle jack sat back up and looked down at his niece.  
He pinched both nipples in a thumb and finger gently and rolled them around while he looked into her eyes.  
""Is this horrible?""  
'No' was all Gabbie could say.

""Good"" Jack announced. And lifted himself off the bed and stood next to it. Then began looking around on the floor.

""There you are"" he said outloud and fished a long white wand thing from under the bed. And laid it beside gabbie.

'What's that?' She wanted to know but Uncle Jack had moved on and practically pounced on Gabbie's shorts button and zipper  
Before she could figure out what he was doing and protest and even roll to the side Uncle Jack had undid her shorts and was pulling them down her thighs.  
'No',  
'You can't'  
'Stop'  
Gabbie protested.  
She pointed her toes together to keep the shorts at least around her ankles. Some last act of modestly programmed in.  
Her cotton panties disheveled and pulled down slightly on one side revealing her hip bone and the triangle where her pubic hair would be once it grew in fully.  
Jack simply slid a finger up the bottom of one foot and when she reflexively recoiled he slipped her shorts off the rest of the way easy as you please.

Gabbie felt so exposed and flip floppy and naughty. And a little part of her liked being in her underwear in front of uncle Jack. And God she was nervous. Unsure about what was going to happen next but sort of excited that whatever it was it was going to be good.

Then Uncle Jack did another unexpected thing and reached down to the floor at the corner of the bed and came up with a rope and with a practiced ease scooped up a foot and slipped Gabbies foot into a loop at the end before she could pull her foot back.  
Then he synched it down till her leg stretched down to the corner.

She waved the other foot around and tried to evade as he moved to the other corner and reached for her foot. It was sort of funny, sort of scary, sort of panicky all at the same time.  
'No' she would say everytime he reached for a foot and missed as she flung her leg around.  
Uncle Jack took a different tack and moved around to the side of the bed and put one hand on the free thigh and pinned the leg before sliding a hand down and tying off the wild leg.

'N... Now what are you going to do?' Gabbie asked timidly.

""Now... I am going to make you cum"" Jack answered.  
And he reached for the Hitachi wand. And flicked the button on and it made a powerful hum.

Gabbies feet twisted and tuned in nervous anticipation. Not sure what she was in for but memories of the tickle session from last month and butterflies were bursting out of her belly from the memory.

""But first"" Jack started. ""I've always wanted to do this..."" Uncle Jack turned off the massager then laid between Gabbies legs, put his nose to the crotch part of Gabbies underwear and inhaled deeply. Gabbie was too startled to do or say anything. Then she was doubly shocked when he pulled the leg hole of her underwear to the side and exposed her young and barely hair covered cunt and put his mouth over it.

Gabbie let out a long exhale and instinctively thrust her hips forward into her uncle Jack's mouth. His tongue sliding around in her privates giving her feelings she had never experienced before.  
They weren't strong but they were good and every movement stacked feeling on top of the last feeling on top of the last feeling till she thought she wouldnt be able to stand it anymore unless she wiggled around some. So she did but the feelings kept coming.  
And just then when she thought she would just shake loose and fall into a thousand pieces uncle Jack stopped. Stared at her pretty little pussy and pushed himself up off the bed.  
And reached for the Vibrating wand.

""I should proabably tell you"" Uncle Jack began. ""This is going to be a little crazy for you"". He paused. ""It doesnt matter how loud you yell, no one can hear you"". He paused again, then flicked the wand back on.

He touched the ball end of the massager to the inside of Gabbies knee. And slowly guided it up to her crotch from there.  
Her nervous tension making her shake before he ever reached her cunt. 

Once he pushed the ball end of the wand to her exposed slit she tried to fold over in half again, but the restraints wouldn't let her so she tried to arch her back and made little headway, but not enough, then ground her butt down into the matress to get away from the incredibally powerful buzzing the machine Uncle Jack was holding on her already too sensitive pussy.  
It was no use and Gabbie let out a long erotic moan and tried to push her pussy up into the wand to somehow make it bog down and not vibrate so much. The feeling was maddening. Good and electric and too much all at the same time.  
All that came out of her mouth was a long ""Noooooooooooooo"". But Uncle Jack wouldnt stop and just followed her humping pussy up and down on the bed.  
The next twenty minutes were just a string of disjointed No's and Ughhhh sounds and Ahhhh's and short ragged breaths.  
Her wrists thrashed in the cuffs and her legs twisted and she would let out a long Ugnnnhhhhhh while her hips jittered and her knees tried to close and open and close in rapid succession. Then Uncle Jack pressed a palm down on Gabbies pelvic bone pinning her to the mattress and held her still while he pushed the ball of the vibrator hard into his little neices shaking cunt and held it there and poor Gabbie could do nothing but quiver and take it until she overloaded and her legs jaggedly flipped around as much as the ropes would let them. Her body was beyond control and she just had to let it contort on it's own she was unable to control anything.  
She had cum when Uncle Jack made her pee she knew that much, but this was a hundred, no, a thousand times more than that. It broke her little brain and she just gave into it.  
Soon Uncle Jack turned off the wand and Gabbies worn out body could rest.  
He slipped the loops off her legs and gently laid them back on the bed. Then he slid her underwear down and pulled them off.  
Gabbie was so spent she didnt even resist. Just let it happen.  
Then he laid down between her legs. Took one knee in each hand at the back of the joint and folded her up sound spread her wide. She looked on with detached awareness. Still addled by the session he just subjected her to.  
Then he put his mouth back on her wet cunt. Gently this time and proceeded to lick up all the juices she had drooled from her molested cunt.  
His tongue snaked from her asshole up to the button of her clit.  
Tremors of orgasms still making her sphincter and vaginal muscles spasm on his tongue where he would pause and enjoy the sensation and wiggle his tongue to provoke them or prolong them.  
Gabbie helpless to do anything but lay there and take it. Only squeaking out a moan or grunt now and then.  
When she was all cleaned up Jack raised up, moved to each side of the bed. Unshackled her wrists, kissed her on the forehead and tucked her into a blanket he laid over her and sat with her until her breathing became regular and it was obvious she had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
